A Time Lord at Honnouji Academy
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: The Doctor lands in Honnouj, despite not planning to go there. Ryuko Matoi comes to Honnouji, looking for information about her dad. Fate intersects, crazy moments begin, and more importantly... A Time Lord Begins His Job At Honnouji Academy. Let's begin. (Takes place before Day of the Doctor... Right now.)
1. Calling For A Doctor

**A/N: Am I really doing this? Am I? ...Yes, I am. In fact, screw it, I AM WRITING KILL LA KILL AND DOCTOR WHO CROSSOVER FANFICTION! Why? Well, mostly because the whole "Life Fiber" plot just made me think: What if the Doctor was in it? Well, here's to the first of the insanest, and kookiest, Kill la Kill Crossover.**

* * *

The Time War was still raging on throughout every single point in history. Races were killed, planets were destroyed and more importantly, a planet just blew up. The War Council of Gallifrey watched on as that singular planet just blew up.

"A sad fate for them," One of the Time Lords said, "However, they kept the Daleks safe. We have officially taken away one more obstacle."

The rest of the Council nodded.

However, little did they know that one fragment of the planet... One small part of the planet housed the very same race of aliens that were supposedly extinct. Those aliens? Life Fibers. And they were headed directly toward a small, blue insignificant planet.

From that moment on, humanity began to wear clothing.

* * *

**4.54 Billions of Years later or 6000 Years Later, depending on how you want to view it.**

Honnouji, a small town in Toyko Bay, probably insignificant... However, one could say that it was very huge. Why? Well, the school of course! A large school that had students wear uniforms, all strong-willed and all ready to fight on behalf of their student president.

A young girl had entered town, a guitar case on her back. She was distinctly Japanese and had a red highlight on her. She had just bought a lemon and was ready to eat it when she bumped right into a blue box, dropping her lemon

"What the?" She said as she looked at the box. Right on top of the box, the words "Police Public Call Box" was posted. She walked around the box.

"That wasn't there before," She said to herself as she walked around the box. That's when she heard a door open.

"What the?"

"That's strange," She heard an English-accented, but in perfect Japanese, voice say, "You were supposed to bring to me to the meeting with the Prime Minister of the Starship Japan! Not..."

She turned around to see a man with messy hair, a bowtie, and a coat lick the ground.

"...Japan on Earth." He said as he got up, "Oh, hello!"

She blinked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm the Doctor!"

**THE DOCTOR**

The Doctor smiled at her, "Sorry about my box. I was going to Japan for some tea with the Prime Minister and I wounded up here. Are you alright?"

The girl blinked, "I'm...fine..." Thoughts swirled in her mind, none of them logical. Who was this man with a bowtie? Why did he lick the ground? What was that blue box in the middle of the street? Why did he lick the ground? WHAT IS WITH THAT BOWTIE?

"Listen, I apologize for any inconvenience. You can blame Old Sexy here," He put his hand on the box as the girl only blinked in confusion.

...A sexy...box? The girl turned around and shook her head. There were some weird people in this town. As the Doctor watched her leave, he leaned back against the box that he called "Sexy."

"Looks like Dr. Matoi's most precious invention has all grown up," He said smiling to himself, he smiled at the box and rubbed his hands, "I might just stay here for a bit. Who knows, I might learn something new." However, little did the Doctor know...that a camera was looking straight at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Honnouji Academy, there were six people in a room, and one of them seemed to be a butler. However, he wasn't important, well not yet. What was important were the five people in the room. You can call them the Big Bads of this story... Well, for now at least. One of them who had blue hair and glasses was typing in his laptop, his collar covering his mouth. On the screen was the Doctor and his blue box.

"Satsuki-sama," He said as the collar opened. He looked at the woman drinking tea while on a throne, "I believe I have found him."

The woman smiled. She had long hair, large eyebrows, and an imposing figure. Truly one of authority. "I see..." She said with in imposing voice.

"Satsuki-sama," A short girl with pink hair and surrounded by stuffed animals started to say while waving around her baton, "What's so important about this man?"

"Are you questioning Satsuki-sama's wisdom, Jazukure!?" A large and imposing man with tan skin and blond hair asked her.

"Don't worry," A relaxed boy with messy black hair and a smug attitude said, relaxing on a couch, "I'm sure Satsuki-sama has something important in mind for this man."

"Yes, I do," The woman, now known as Satsuki said, "That man... I have heard stories about him. Gamagoori... Bring that man to me and more importantly..." Her eyes tightened, "His blue box."

"Yes, Satsuki-sama!" The man known as Gamagoori exclaimed as he stood up and left the room.

Satsuki placed her tea on her butler's tray and closed her eyes, thinking. Yes... The Doctor will help them... Even if he wasn't planning to...

* * *

The Doctor wandered the town, whistling the whole time. To be honest, the slums weren't even that interesting, well except for the HUGE sign that said "Mankanshou Back Alley Clinc." He looked at the building and sighed to himself...

"Well, other than Ryuko... I can't think of any reason to be in this town..." He said, walking away. That's when he bumped into a person that was...bigger than him and his arms crossed.

"Hello?" He said, looking at him up and down, "Who are you?"

"I am Ira Gamagori, Disciplinary Bureau Chariman of Honnouji Academy!"

**Ira Gamagori: Disciplinary Bureau Chariman**

"I see... So, I take it that you're the one who calls the shots at the school!" The Doctor said, grinning, "Sorry, but I have to go back to my ship."

"Hmph, we have no ships near the port... Unless you're talking about the blue box," Gamagori said, pointing at a couple of students carrying the blue box, all looking alike...and struggling.

"PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" He yelled at the students, who merely looked shocked and tried to lift it more.

"..." The Doctor glared at him, "If I come with you, can I have my TARDIS back."

Gamagori nodded, "That is correct, whatever a TARDIS is. Come!" The huge man walked off while the Doctor looked visibly annoyed as he followed the huge man.

After awhile, the Doctor piped up, "You do realize, that using the TARDIS is a faster mode of transport to your school."

"...I do not trust your box," Gamagori said as they neared the entrance, "Now then, class is in session, but I have special permission granted by Satsuki-sama to have skipped class. Be it in any other situation, I would be in class..."

The Doctor looked at the huge academy while there was a dead, naked boy hanging by his hands with the sign. He read the sign.

"Here lies the naked pig who dared defy Honnouji Academy, as such justice was dealt?" The Doctor looked at Gamagori, "What happened?"

"This boy attempted to run off with a Goku Uniform, illegally earned. Sir, let this be a lesson, to defy Honnouji Academy...means death," Gamagori said, entering the entrance.

The Doctor stared at the dead boy and shook his head. What was wrong with this town? He had to do something about it...

As they entered a room, the Doctor noticed the four people in the room, a chair for stuffed animals with a small girl, a boy on his laptop, a boy currently practicing his sword skills, a butler, and finally a woman sitting down, looking at him.

Gamagori looked at the Doctor, "Satsuki-sama, I have brought the man you have asked for!" He said, bowing to Satsuki.

"Thank you. Sir, you are the Doctor, correct?" Satsuki asked him.

"That is correct..." The Doctor looked at her, "How do you know of me?"

"...I have heard stories about you, saving the pigs in human clothing," Satsuki said, looking at her, "A man in a blue box, striking down monsters and-"

"Humans are much more than pigs," The Doctor said, "I saw the person outside this school. By doing so, you just showed how ruthless you are. How mad you are."

"That person was a spy from the Kobe schools," Satsuki simply said.

"You didn't have to kill him!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Each human life is precious. At least TRY to show your human side!"

Satsuki was silent as she stared at the Doctor.

"In order to get the pigs in human clothing in line, one must use force and subjugation to put all of mankind in order! After all, there is a much greater threat arriving," Satsuki explained.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Now I don't get you, and it's likely I never WILL, but the thing is... If you are willing to not abuse your power I will listen to every single word you say."

Satsuki glared at him, "You may be the Doctor, but I am the one in charge of Honnouji Academy. That being said, I have already chosen your role."

"My role?" The Doctor looked reasonably shocked, "What do you mean, my role?"

"You are an English teacher and you are under me. However, you are free to investigate, understand, and know what is going on. Doctor, you are DISMISSED!" Satsuki slammed her sword against the floor as she stared at Gamagori.

"Show him outside!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Yes Satsuki-sama!" Gamagori exclaimed as he grabbed the Doctor by shoulders and harshly pushed him to the hallway.

"Hold up! Can I have my TARDIS at least? And a place to stay? Possibly some Jammy Dodgers? Perhaps a fez?" The Doctor exclaimed as he was pushed out of the room by Gamagori.

He fell down on the ground, due to Gamagori's unnecessary roughness. He got up and clicked his tounge.

"Great... I'm not a good teacher and I have to teach high schoolers now, not exactly the area of my expertise..." He turned around and heard a scraping, "Well, at least I have you..." He said as he looked at the TARDIS. That's when papers were thrown at him.

"These are your credentials!" Gamagori exclaimed as he shut the door to the Council Room.

"Well then..." The Doctor smiled as he entered the TARDIS, which was bigger on the inside, and grabbed the papers. The Doctor looked at the credentials and then at a picture of Ryuko Matoi. He picked it up.

"Well... Isshin really wanted to help you. Never really told me what was happening though," He smiled to himself, "Looks like I have a new task in hand." He placed in the console and smirked.

"Geronimo."

* * *

**The stage is set, the game begins... It's time for there to be A Time Lord...in Honnouji Academy.**


	2. Dr Doctor

**A/N: ...Holy pineapple... DID THIS FANFICTION HAVE SEVEN REVIEWS IN A WEEK! WOW! Seriously though, thank you ALL who have reviewed this. That being said, this chapter will probably set up a bit of the characters and introduce a certain fun-loving, really hyper female Cloudcuckolander (bonus points for those who got that reference).**

* * *

All the girl, who went by Ryuko by the way, could do was stare out the window, bored. Another girl, one with brown bobcut hair and a sailor schoolgirl outfit was right next to her...sleeping. She glanced over to the board, where the teacher was talking about... Hitler and the rise of Nazism.

She was tempted to sleep. Really, she was. Sure Hitler seemed to be an interesting topic, but at the same time. Her head started to nod off... It was a struggle to even stay awake during this lecture. She was ready to sleep when she heard a loud noise. She looked up... Oh, the teacher closed the book.

"Your next teacher should be coming in class soon," The teacher, who had blue hair, opaque glasses, and an unmotivated attitude said. She watched the teacher leave. Well, she was at this school for a reason and it wasn't to learn... Maybe nobody will notice if she had a quick...

"Hello!"

Ryuko shot up at that voice, now awake. Her eyes widened... The man from this morning... HE WAS A TEACHER!

"No way..." Ryuko said to herself, she looked at the sleeping Mako and looked at the man

The impossible man standing in front of her.

The man clapped his hands together, "Now then, I'm new here! Your previous English teacher is not going to teach you anymore. He's... Um... Well, let's just say he's not exactly in Japan anymore... Let's just say that."

* * *

**In Hawaii**

"I LOVE THIS PLACE!" An adult Japanese male exclaimed, in rough English, kicking up sand and being surrounded by girls in bikinis.

* * *

"Now then, let's learn some English!" The Doctor erased the board and started to write down some strange language, "Alright, so today's lesson will be... To heck with it, we're doing Shakespeare. Now Shakespeare wrote thirty-eight plays like Hamlet, Othello..."

Ryuko's mind speed as the man from before just went through all of "Shakespeare's" plays within...10 minutes, summarizing each of them and telling the ending.

"Now then, how long was that?" The Doctor looked at the clock, "TEN MINUTES! Okay... Okay... I learn to wait. ...Wait, how about we introduce each other, huh?" He wrote the board in kanji, "I am...the Doctor."

The girl next to Ryuko, Mako woke up as she saw the Doctor writing something on the board, "Huh? What happened?"

Ryuko shrugged, "A teacher?"

"Now then, let's all introduce each other! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor spoke in English at that, "The Doctor! Let's all say that in English! The..."

The rest of the class spoke in English...or at least...Engrish.

"The..."

"Doc..."

"Doc..."

"...tor!"

"...tor?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together and gave everyone a crazy smile to everybody's shock, but at the same time a kind and almost child-like smile.

"Let's all speak. The Doctor!"

"The Doctor!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Dr. Doctor!" Mako exclaimed looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor blinked, "No, the Doctor."

"Okay Dr. Doctor!" Mako exclaimed, smiling at the Doctor. The Doctor gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Right... Dr. Doctor..." The Doctor said embarrassed, "Sorry, first time teaching this class."

"It's okay, this is the first time I'm learning in this class!" Mako exclaimed to...Ryuko's shock, "Heck, this is the first time I was awake during this class Dr. Doctor!"

"Good we'll learn together!" The Doctor told Mako smiling.

"...Right..." Ryuko said, looking at Mako and the Doctor weirdly, "...Hey, Mako, have you ever seen him around before?"

Mako put her finger to her chin as the tiny gears in her tinier brain started to turn. She blinked...and then blinked...and then.

"NOPE!" Mako exclaimed, "Never seen him before!"

"Anyways, because you both seem interested in this class!" The Doctor said, looking at an excitable Mako and a weirded-out Ryuko, "How about you guys come to front? It must be fun, right?"

Mako looked at the Doctor, "How hard will it be? Will it be super-duper hard?" She said, confused and a bit cheery.

The Doctor smiled, "Hard, like really hard. But... It should be fun. After all, expect everyday in this class to have fun from now on! Now then, let's get started!"

"OKAY!" Mako ran up the Doctor, pulling Ryuko, "Let's do this!"

The Doctor gave them a happy-go-lucky smile, he took out some strange device and pointed it at the camera.

* * *

Ryuko stepped out of class, still shell-shocked.

"That was the weirdest class I have ever been in..." She simply said, thinking about the insanity that was supposedly "English" class. She was told to write her name in strange circles, how to run from battles and more importantly...why bowties were cool.

"Ryuko-chan!" Ryuko simply dodged Mako's tackle and looked at her classmate, now hitting a trash can. Now it was their afternoon break and honestly, Ryuko had better things to do than to hang out with some classmate, no matter how "hyperactive" she was. Still... They walked together, however uninterested Ryuko was into this new classmate.

"Aw... Why did you dodge me?" Mako asked her...new best friend, and only best friend as they walked aimlessly.

"It's only natural you dodge something that comes flying at you out of nowhere, right?" Ryuko simply told her.

"I was just giving my bestie a hug!" Mako told her best friend, a bit depressed.

"Bestie?" Ryuko asked her, still confused. She's...never really had a friend, at all really. In fact, friendship sadly alluded her.

"We're desk neighbors! Let's do our best to get along!" Mako told Ryuko, "Anyways, the new teacher was awesome! He was so cool!"

"...Right..." Ryuko said, still reeling from the crazy lesson they learned previously.

"Anyways, as awesome as that new teacher was he must be 1200 years old or something. Like he looks SO OLD!" Mako told her, "Hey! Do you play guitar? Do you? I can sing!"

"Hey!" Ryuko exclaimed, "Keep it down! Anyways..."

* * *

The Doctor was erasing some stuff on the board when he noticed a teacher entering the class. He dusted himself off, "Yes?"

The teacher before him smiled, "Hello, I'm Aikuro Mikisugi."

"And I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said, looking at him, "Um... Why were you teaching Hitler in class? Sorry just wanna know?"

"Eh, it was part of the lesson plan. Did you go with yours, Doctor-sensei?" Aikuro asked his fellow teacher.

"Nah, rules never sit well with me, sorry," The Doctor looked around and noticed Satsuki standing above everyone, addressing them, "Anyways, I have to-"

"How about we have a nice cup of tea?" Aikuro asked the Doctor, "You're British, right Doctor?"

"Well..." The Doctor said, walking by him, "You could say I'm someone who kinda sorta lives on the planet Earth. Listen, I must get-" Aikuro stopped him.

"Sorry, but I want to talk to you in my office," Aikuro said, putting his hand in front of the Doctor, "We can have some tea in there. Don't let students quarrels get to you Doctor, it happens all the time at this school."

The Doctor sighed, "...As long as Ryuko or Mako are safe. I'll be happy."

Aikuro smiled, "Alright..." The two walked together and entered his office.

That's when Aikuro removed his glasses and the Doctor looked a bit...weirded out at how a lazy and not so handsome teacher suddenly became...handsome.

"Sorry about that Doctor," Aikuro said, grinning, "I know how concerned you are about Ryuko. She's one of your students. I must say, I've never met a teacher who was that concerned about their students." He removed his tie from his body as his dress shirt started to slide off.

"Well, she's one of my students. And her father was a very important man, he was a good friend of mine... Heard he died though, it's a bit of shame," The Doctor said, shrugging.

"I see..." Aikuro nodded, "Tell me Doctor... Have you heard of Nudist Beach?"

The Doctor looked confused... Nudist Beach? He might have been a part of some nudist colonies back in the day, mostly by accident, and some on purpose, but...

"Nudist Beach?" The Doctor asked him confused, "Is that-" That's when Aikuro's shirt completely fell off to the Doctor's shock...mostly due to the sparkles his chest was starting to show.

"As much as you think we are, we are not exhibitionists," Aikuro got into a pose similar to that of a male model as the Doctor stared at him confused.

"Sorry... But a name like that..." The Doctor said, "Wait, who are you again?"

"Mikisugi Aikuro. I teach history, but I have another job at Honnouji Academy," Aikuro's pants started to fall off and the Doctor hardly reacted... After all, he was Time Lord, what exactly was taboo with him?

"For your organization, Nudist Beach? But... What are they?" The Doctor asked the still stripping Aikuro.

"...I see. Sorry for interrupting you Doctor," He said grinning and leaning against the Doctor, to the Doctor's more-or-less reluctance, "Just know, I have a gut feeling that Isshin Matoi was keeping a secret from you Doctor." He pulled out a remote, "Now then..." He looked outside the window, "I think it's time for me to leave. Fell free to investigate my office Doctor-sensei. Something about you, knowing Isshin Matoi that's good in my book."

"Wait, but-" Aikuro, somehow fully dressed, left his office, leaving the Doctor alone. The Doctor noticed some papers...

"Nudist Beach, hm?" He said looking at the stack. He grabbed it and started to rummage through the papers.

"Pass, Fail, Pass, Fail..." The Doctor sped read through the papers.

"Hm?" The Doctor looked at a paper, "Goku Uniforms?" He read an article about it and blinked, "I see... Each star dictates your rank in school and in the town..." He grimaced as he watched Ryuko confronting Satsuki. That's when he noticed something interesting.

"Her guitar case wasn't holding a guitar... It was a sword!" The Doctor stared at the sword, "Hold up... The Red Scissor Blade! Something that Earth looked up too! Now that's exciting! Owner was unknown though... Until now! And..." The Doctor looked around and smacked his head, "Right, Clara's back in England. Should visit her sometime... Oh and show my class fish fingers and custard!" He smacked his hand against his head, "Mind's somewhere else at the moment... Again."

He looked at the window.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed as he watched Ryuko getting punched by another student. He dropped everything he was doing and ran down.

* * *

Ryuko was struggling to get up. Darn it... She had to find out who killed her dad!

"And here I thought you could provide a _little _entertainment, but you don't even know how to wield that scissor properly, don't you? Pathetic," Satsuki said, turning around.

"Not so...fast... You... You know something, don't you?" Ryuko was immediately kicked by the boxing club captain, Fukuroda Takaharu, who seemed to have HUGE boxing gloves dyed with red strings overlapping a black background along with boots.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF ADDRESSING SATUSKI-SAMA LIKE THAT!" Kukuroda exclaimed as he finished the kick.

Satsuki looked at Fukuroda, "Confiscate that scissor."

"Sorry!" The Doctor exclaimed as he ran between Fukuroda and Ryuko, "Listen, I'm not so keen on the violence thing, so if you would please-"

"D...D...Doctor?" Ryuko said, slowly getting up, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked Ryuko, giving her a small and gentle smile.

Ryuko stared at that smile. ...She didn't know why, but something about the Doctor. Something about him... He felt like trustworthy, despite his eccentricities.

"Doctor..."

Satsuki turned around as she looked at the bowtie-clad man, "I see. You seek to fight Fukuroda, Doctor? I'm a bit surprised."

"Wait, I'm sorry? Fight? The Doctor looked around, "Well..."

"Come on, old man... Don't tell you don't know how to fight?" Fukuroda said, gearing up his glove.

"...Sorry, this isn't really a fighting body," The Doctor said, looking around, "The last one kind of- WHOA!" The Doctor narrowly dodged a fist...that multipled into multiple fists "Sorry... How can do that?"

"This is a patented Two-Star Goku Uniform fit for the Boxing Club Captain!" Fukuroda exclaimed, "And what might your ensemble be?"

"Um..." The Doctor spun around, "Bowtie... Suspenders... And... a coat... Not a Goku Uniform and not exactly-" The Doctor ducked when Fukuroda kicked where the Doctor was before he ducked, "Seriously!"

"You're not a fighter, but you still come?" Fukuroda asked the Doctor, "You're either really dumb or really courageous."

"Actually, I'm a doctor, the Doctor! Genuine article in fact! And Ryuko, I'd suggest you begin-" He saw Ryuko running away as he also heard Mako ask where she was going, "...Running. Right. Well..." The Doctor dusted himself off and got out his sonic screwdriver and pressed it.

Naturally it did nothing. What did expect? The Doctor to use his old martial arts skills that he had in his third body? Sorry. It's been twelve hundred years or something.

"...What are you doing?" Fukuroda asked the Doctor, staring at the cylindrical device lighting up, "...What is that device?"

"Well... It's a screwdriver... I was honestly hoping that it would do something... Then again, never really a gun person," The Doctor said, "Sorry, I'm not cut out for this job. Teaching I mean."

"EH!?" Fukuroda exclaimed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN!?"

"...Teaching," The Doctor said sheepishly, "Sorry, you can blame Satsuki for that." He pointed at said woman, "Seriously, why me?"

"...I have my reasons. Doctor, you should know that all of these students fear me, they all obey ever word that I say. They are my army," Satsuki calmly said, "All around you are pigs in human clothing, willing to do my will. Doctor, if you truly don't believe that... You are a fool."

"Fool everyday then!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Alright then... Um... Sorry, I... Hm... Well..." The Doctor started to run away...toward the building. He entered the school, planning something.

"Interesting choice, Doctor," Satsuki said to herself

"Everyone! Grab him!" Gamagori exclaimed.

"Wait, Gamagori..." Satsuki said, looking at her most noble enforcer, "We must punish Fukuroda first."

Gamagori nodded as a couple of One-Star students grabbed Fukuroda and dragged him.

* * *

Ryuko finally left the insane city, arriving in the house that she lived a small part of her childhood in. She closed her eyes as she entered the burnt and desecrated house.

"..." Ryuko looked at a burnt picture frame of her and her father, "...Dad... I'm... I'm so sorry..." Tears started to roll off her cheeks, "Just when... Just when I thought I had a clue for your killer... I need more power!"

That is when a trapdoor opened and she started to fall down a corridor. A corridor that will lead her to her...destiny.

* * *

**A/N: I will most likely finish the rest of Episode 1 in the next chapter. That being said, I most likely will take Kill la Kill in a situation that may or may not deviate from the canon (Mostly because... It only makes sense that it will). Anyways, expect this insanity to continue! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! **


	3. Don't Lose Your Way

**A/N: (Gasps for breath) HOLY PINEAPPLE! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!? ...I AM SO SORRY! Anyways, I came up with a wild idea that imports a couple of Doctor Who ideas in with a certain character in Kill la Kill.**

* * *

Falling... Falling... Falling... So...much...falling...

_CRASH!_

Ryuko finally fell in a giant pile of clothes.

"What the? Never been in this place of the house before..." She said as she got up, "Urk!" Ryuko said as something started to sting and some liquid started to pour out of her right arm. She looked at it. Blood.

"Looks like one of the wounds re-opened..." Ryuko said as she stared at it. It hurt, yeah, but she could shrug off the pain. Besides, wounds and scraps always healed up reasonably quickly. They always did.

"Better look for a way out," Ryuko said as she got off the pile of laundry.

Little did Ryuko know... Something, some clothing absorbed her blood. And something in that giant pile of clothing had awoken.

"_**More..."**_

* * *

The Doctor was on the set of at some musical. He had just finished playing the triangle for a very, _very _catchy song...for the umpteenth time.

"I finally understand why people are getting sick of that song..." He said as he put away the triangle and walked away. He was about to enter the TARDIS...when the phone started to ring. He blinked as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"_Hello Doctor," _The person on the other line said, _"I'm sure you remember this voice."_

"...Satsuki Kiryuin... Listen, I would like to file resignation for the school, I understand if you're disappointed, but...not interested in the job," The Doctor said.

"_Hm, I knew you would say that Doctor. That's why I have some leverage over you Doctor. I understand that you care for your students, despite your odd tendencies, much like the rest of the human race. That's why I have a proposal. Give up, teach what must be taught at this school and drastic measure will not be given," _Satsuki said.

"And why would I do that?"

"_Otherwise, Matoi's friend will perish," _Satsuki said, _"I see that you care about Mankanshou. There's also Matoi herself. She must give herself up otherwise-"_

"A hostage situation, hm?" The Doctor asked Satsuki, "Alright then. Tell me your demands."

"_Far from my demands, Doctor. These are the Boxing Club President, Fukuroda's demands. However, if you and Matoi come to Honnouji Academy, I will lease these demands. Doctor, I am a woman of my word."_

The Doctor was silent. If he went there right now, he would be stuck in a prison cell for...a long time, but if he left...

"I'll visit you, but I make no promises about Ryuko," The Doctor threatened, "However, this is a warning, if you or any of your club presidents ever threaten any of my students anymore, there will be hell to pay."

"_...I see. If you are worried about Ryuko, she may be here. Her friend's life is on the line," _Satuski grinned from the other line,_ "I hope to see you soon Doctor." _Satsuki hung up.

The Doctor looked at the set and gave an annoyed noise.

"Sorry, looks like I need a replacement," The Doctor entered the TARDIS and left Broadway.

* * *

Ryuko turned around.

"Who... Who said that?"

"_**More... I need more." **_

She turned around. Everything was strangely still. Ryuko looked around, what was going on? Why... Why is this even happening? Tch, whatever! She had business to attend to! She had to take on Satsuki and find out who-

"_**MORE!" **_Ryuko turned around and sliced the pile of clothes. However, to her shock... There was something insane. A sailor uniform appeared from nowhere.

"IS THAT A SAILOR UNIFORM!" She said in shock, suddenly, she was pinned to the ground, her Scissor Sword dropped to the ground, "What the!"

"_**Don't go! Put me on!" **_The sailor uniform...said? Yeah, the sailor uniform was speaking. Still, he sounded extremely desperate. Why in the world would a sailor uniform would sound desperate was weird.

"WHAT ARE YOU!? A PERVERT!?" Ryuko said in shock as it...started to take off her clothes. …Yes, a uniform was taking off her clothes. Weird. Still, Ryuko couldn't believe it. I mean...

"_**Put me on! Feed me your blood! I don't wanna go back to sleep!" **_The uniform looked at Ryuko's chest with its single eye. Man... Ryuko felt pretty awkward at this. Then again, what logical person wouldn't.

"Why the heck is the sailor uniform talking?" Ryuko exclaimed in shock.

"_**Calm down! Everything will be fine once you put me on!" **_Holy... The sailor uniform was talking!

"WHY IS THIS UNIFORM TALKING!? IS THIS MAGIC? GHOSTS? ALIENS? FUTURE TECHNOLOGY?" Ryuko exclaimed, still weirded out. Yeah, she never was one for those silly little anime, but still! What's going on here!? Is this like that one series she watched a while back with the drills!?

"_**It doesn't matter! Just put me on!" **_The uniform forced itself onto Ryuko.

"I don't wanna!" Ryuko said, trying to kick the uniform, but the uniform overpowered her, "Since when did uniforms-"

"_**Stop talking! Fine I'm gonna make you wear me by force!" **_Ryuko's clothes flew around the room as the uniform forced itself onto her.

"Hey!" Ryuko protested.

"_**See! I'm a perfect fit!" **_The uniform exclaimed.

Ryuko screamed. Something was going on... Something so alien... Still, the uniform was now on her... She got up. Ugh... This was... Light bursted from the remnants of the Matoi household as Ryuko felt the uniform change.

* * *

The TARDIS appeared on the base of Honnouji Academy. The Doctor got out and started to walk. Right in the middle of the courtyard, there was a mob and more importantly, Mako Mankanshou was currently upside-down, in chains, and pretty much being a hostage. He overheard the Boxing Club's Captain speaking.

"**Transfer student, can you hear me? One hour from now, your best friend's execution will be carried out! As shared responsibility for your crime of treason against Honnouji Academy! If you want to stop it, quit skulking and show yourself!" **

"Sorry!" The Doctor said trying to get through the mob of people who were watching in shock, "Excuse me! Pardon me!"

"Hey!" A young boy with goggles on his forehead exclaimed, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" The Doctor said, "Excuse me!"

Takaharu noticed the Doctor, "Huh, it's the old man from before."

The teenager with dark-green hair and gray eyes looked over to the bowtie-clad man, "So, you must be the Doctor. It's a bit of an honor."

"Sorry about the delay, had to go sort things out," He looked over to Mako, "Don't worry Mako, you'll be fine!"

"How can I be fine?" Mako exclaimed, "Everyone can see my panties! I'm not even wearing my sexy pair today!"

"...That girl either has resolve or she's incredibly stupid..." Sanageyma, the boy with green hair simply said.

"..." The Doctor blinked, "Right." The Doctor looked at him, "Where's Satsuki Kiryuin?"

"I see you came Doctor," Satsuki said from on-high, "Do you see my perfect system? My power of Honnouji Academy? You may have saved the world multiple times, but I guarantee this. My will overwhelms even you."

"Will, hm?" The Doctor asked her, "Sorry, but you probably don't know who I am. I'm the Doctor. And I'm going to defeat you!"

"You ran like a coward before the match, what will do you have to speak of?" Satsuki asked the Doctor, "What plans? What ideas?"

The Doctor looked at her and smirked, "I never look back. I look toward the future, I will continue going on until I die. ...And I know where I'm going to die," The Doctor added quietly, "Alright! Now then! Let's get to the saving-" He twirled around, "Wait, what's going on?"

Fukuroda had shrimp in his hand and promptly dipped it in tempura batter. The Doctor rose his eyebrow as he saw him dip into oil.

"...That's how you're going to execute Mako?" The Doctor asked, "Well, considering that the one-off planet in the galaxy Dingerbutter had an execution like that... Still!" The Doctor clapped his hands as he approached Fukuroda, "You are not going to execute Mako. Not on my watch."

"That's right Dr. Doctor!" Mako exclaimed, "That oil is going to get my uniform wet and see-through!"

The Doctor looked aside, "...Alright, then... I forgot."

"Now then," The Doctor reached into his pockets, "I'm going to be smart here and-" He grabbed something and brought it toward Mako.

"Dr. Doctor... What's that?" Mako asked him, "Who's the old man on the card?"

The Doctor looked at his library card, "...Wait... What!?" He looked at his card, "Sorry! Got the wrong..." He grabbed another thing, "Toothbrush... Comb... Sorry... Now where is it..."

That's when a cloaked figure shot out from the crowd. The figure landed right next to the Doctor and smirked at him. The Doctor gave her a look.

"Ryuko?" The Doctor said in shock, "Wait, how did-"

"Don't know what this is Doctor," she showed the Doctor the sonic screwdriver, "But you told me that Mataro had it when I was on my way here."

"I did?" The Doctor asked, "Wait... Somebody pickpocketed my pockets? ...Who's the one who pickpocket me? Uh, it doesn't matter!" The Doctor looked at Mako, "Alright Mako, stay still and don't panic!"

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver to the lift that Mako was currently on. It moved away from the the tempura batter. All Honnouji students' eyes widened.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Ryuko asked, panic in her eyes with a slight taste of wonderment. Who was this madman? ...Right, he was the Doctor.

The Doctor smirked, "Watch me." He pointed the lift toward Fukuroda who looked at the lift panicking all the way.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" Fukuroda exclaimed as he dodged the lift, "Whatever! You made a terrible mistake! It's time to me to stop this insanity!" He chased after the lift, Mako still in tow.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mako exclaimed, "THIS IS SO FUN!" The lift was actually running over many of the One-Star students.

"Ryuko! Save Mako!" The Doctor said, looking at her, "Think you can do that?"

Ryuko looked at the lift and then at the Doctor. She jumped off and chased after the lift, still cloaked. She'll be honest, this was even more insane than what she was wearing underneath. It didn't matter, she had a lift to catch up to! She jumped onto the lift and smirked at Mako.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako said, excitedly, "You're here too!"

Ryuko nodded as she freed Mako from the lift and placed her right next to the Doctor. Ryuko looked at the Doctor.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Ryuko simply asked him.

"Well, I could have freed Mako from the chains, but I think you would have done that in the first place," The Doctor looked at Satsuki, "Of course, I did want to show off. Especially to the President of Honnouji Academy!" His eyes were full of elegant rage, ready to show who he was.

"I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor exclaimed, "1200 years old, never will be slowed down _and," _The Doctor adjusted his bowtie, "I'm going to stop this. I'm going to stop your plans!"

Ryuko looked underneath her cloak and smiled to herself, "Well... I guess somethings might not be needed."

"YOU DON'T SPEAK TO LADY SATSUKI THAT WAY!" Fukuroda exclaimed as he ran toward the Doctor, his fist at the ready. Fukuroda's blood boiled as he started to bring his fist at the Doctor's face, but he was blocked by Ryuko's Scissor Blade.

The green-haired boy looked at the scene in shock. He got his phone out, now ringing. He answered it.

"Lady Satsuki?" He asked.

"_Sanaegeyama,"_ Satsuki said on the other line, _"Continue watching the Doctor, I think you'll learn what it truly means to be strong."_

"What... Do you mean?" Uzu Sanaegeyama exclaimed, "Is he?"

"_I do not know, however... He clearly can handle himself, not even fighting a foe," _Satsuki closed her eyes, _"But I'm still curious, who is he?"_

"I don't know..." Sanaegeyama said, "Alright, I'll keep watching him." Satsuki's line hung up as Sanaegeyma watched the Doctor.

"You don't just attack people haphazardly," Ryuko said, "I thought you were a boxer. Still, we're gonna settle this one-on-one." She looked at the Doctor, "Keep Mako safe."

"Heh, I don't remember bringing any girls into the club," Fukuroda smugly said, "But I'll do what you want!"

As the bell rang, Fukuroda began his attack, punching out a poor student, who was strangely wearing almost nothing.

"I'm gonna haze you like a newbie!" Fukuroda announced as his fist...multiplied, somehow, to many fists, all hitting Ryuko, currently standing still. The Goku Uniform was going into effect, multiple punches from a still Fukuroda all came upon Ryuko, still standing.

"The squared circle is overflowing with my left jabs!" Fukuroda exclaimed, "Then he goes into a right straight!" Fukuroda yelled, attempting to fake Ryuko out as he started his right fist. Oh the ending was coming alright...but not with a right straight...

"But it's really a corkscrew!" Fukuroda came in for the kill on Ryuko, "TEN! KEN! FUN! SAI!" The cloak covering Ryuko was ripped to shreds, revealing Ryuko's body for the world to see.

...Actually, it really was revealing her body for the world to see, as Ryuko blocked with the Scissor Blade once more, this time revealing...

Skin. LOTS of skin.

The Doctor was taken aback.

"That level of skin... Wow..." The Doctor looked at his sonic screwdriver as he pointed at Ryuko "...That outfit... That strange outfit... Hm... Now this is interesting..."

Needless to say, Ryuko's outfit, now bare for the world to see, astounded people. High-heel black boots going up to her thighs with red lines going up, as a skirt waved around, barely concealing anything, red suspenders connected the top armor which was black with red all over, barely concealing her breasts. Two strange eyes, one covered by a scar also covered Ryuko.

"Wha... What SORT OF OUTFIT IS THAT!?" Fukuroda exclaimed, looking at Ryuko's strange attire. His whole body was shaking... Ugh, what's going on here?

"Stop looking at me like that!" Ryuko exclaimed, annoyed. Why did she look like a stripper of all things? Seriously, why her now?

"You're trying to distract me with your sex appeal!" The boxer implicated Ryuko.

"I don't want to wear this thing! Honest!" Ryuko told her foe. She came in here wearing the cloak, attempting to cover herself from embarrassment, but here she was! Wearing something that's completely alien!

"You're mocking boxing! NO! YOU'RE MOCKING ALL SPORTS WEARING THAT STRIPPER ENSEMBLE!" Fukuroda yelled at Ryuko.

"No I'm not!" Ryuko denied.

"Ryuko's right!" The Doctor announced, "The sports Planet Yusoinact actually has outfits like that... However... They aren't strong and they don't give out organic signals."

Fukuroda grinned. Well, whatever this ensemble did, he'll just destroy it. It was time to go all out!

"I'll take the liberty of undressing too then," Fukuroda told Ryuko smugly as started to take off his belt.

"What!"Ryuko proclaimed, "Hypocrite! Now you're making a shame out of boxing you perverted freak!"

A chain broke as Fukuroda's boxing glove became ten times larger and essentially gained spikes which essentially shocked many of the people watching the match.

"Get your head out of the gutter!" Fukuroda proclaimed, revealing the glove, "I'm taking off the soft gloves I have been wearing for a long time! It's been a _long _time since I've gotten a real fight!"

Ryuko looked at the boxing gloves, "What?"

"Behold! These are the real Honnouji Academy Boxing Club Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Gloves!" Fukuroda announced, "If I didn't wrap them, students from other schools would be too scared to fight me! See this transfer student! You will be trapped under true power!"

"...That is blatantly illegal..." Ryuko said, looking at the boxing gloves.

"Actually, on one of the planets, those kinds of boxing gloves, which are hard as steel by the way, are actually very much allowed in the galaxy Hegafni!" The Doctor said as all eyes looked at him, "...I'm just saying..." The Doctor adjusted his bowtie.

"He's like an alien," Ryuko muttered underneath her breath, unknowing of the truth of the matter, "Whatever! On this planet, it's most likely illegal! Still..." Ryuko smirked, "Let's do this."

The bell rang as Fukuroda charged at Ryuko, ready to attack her.

"I'm gonna shred your dignity along with the small amount of clothes you're wearing!" Fukuroda proclaimed, ready to hit Ryuko with his boxing glove. Oh the excitement, oh the glory! This was it!

Fukuroda's gloved fist slammed into Ryuko. Something was happening. The sounds of cracks forming started to be heard throughout the audience. _Crack. _Fukuroda grinned. He was going to win. _Crack. _Ryuko grimaced, ready to finish it.

_BREAK!_ To everyone's shock, instead of the clothes, if one could call it that, being torn to shreds, Fukuroda's boxing glove just...shattered.

"My glove!" Fukuroda exclaimed, now in shock. This never happened before! As the impossible happened, Ryuko took the time to gloat.

"Your glove isn't the only thing that turns into steel," Ryuko simply told her foe, "So does my uniform!"

Yes, despite the revealing nature of the uniform, somehow, it protected her from all harm. The Doctor took the time to smirk. So this was Dr. Matoi's greatest invention, hm? He put away his sonic screwdriver... It couldn't work on the uniforms, not if he didn't understand what went into it. He watched Fukuroda's hapless attacks on Ryuko and gave a content sigh. Yes, this was violent, but still...he couldn't influence Ryuko to change her ways.

"Hey!" A young boy exclaimed, the same one that the Doctor bumped into, "You're blocking the view!" He pointed at Ryuko, specifically, the lower parts that were revealed.

"A bit surprised you enjoy watching these kinds of battles," The Doctor said, smiling at the young boy, "Oh and why did you take my screwdriver?"

"I was just curious!" The boy exclaimed, "Anyways, get outta the way old man!"

"Sorry, but innocence must be kept!" The Doctor said, teasing the boy. He continued to watch Ryuko not even flinching from the attacks by Fukuroda.

Still, Ryuko was getting steadily annoyed by the attacks. Yes, they didn't hurt...but this was just bugging her!

"Is it my turn or what!?" She yelled. In response, her clothes tightened...steam started to pour out... It was time. Expertly dodging the boxing gloves, Ryuko swung her Scissor Blade.

"Left jab!" She exclaimed, hitting Fukuroda with the hilt of her sword, "Right hook!" Ryuko slammed him with the flat of her sword.

It was almost time...

"And then...an UPPERCUT!" Ryuko slammed the Boxing Club Captain skyward, but due to the force of gravity, he met the ground in spectacular way. Fukuroda was dazed...

The power streaming in her continued, it was time to finish this!

"AND THEN A RIGHT STRAIGHT!" Ryuko exclaimed, shredding Fukuroda of his clothes to everyone's shock. The Doctor looked at the remnants as a lone red fiber started to float. The Doctor blinked...

It couldn't be...but it was. He looked around, fearfully. Everyone had these... It explained everything... He looked at what Ryuko was wearing...

"Isshin Matoi... What did you do..." The Doctor whispered, but he continued to watch as the red fiber entered Ryuko's uniform.

"...What are you?" The Doctor asked, in horror and amazement.

"_**NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF!" **_Ryuko yelled out as Fukuroda was sent flying toward Satsuki by Scissor Blade.

Everyone tried to protect Satsuki, even her Elite Four, except Sanaegeyama, but...a trickle of Fukuroda's blood got onto her cheek. Her Elite Four, except Sanaegeyama, looked at their president horrified, but Satsuki stared at Ryuko, simply swiping off the blood on her cheek. The Elite Four, except the ones who weren't Sanaegeyama, so simply Sanaegeyama almost entered the ring.

"How dare you!" He yelled. He'll have to fight for Satsuki's honor.

"Enough!" Satsuki yelled out to her Elite Four's, this time plus Sanaegeyama, collective shock. Satsuki looked at Ryuko, "You there. Where did you get that outfit?"

Ryuko grabbed the microphone next to her.

"This is a keepsake from her father," True, but it didn't need to reveal so much of her skin, "And this Scissor Blade was left behind by the person who killed him! So Kiryuin Satsuki... You're going tell me... WHO WIELDS THE OTHER HALF!"

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at Ryuko and immediately got shocking and horrifying results, "Oh no... She's losing blood at a very fast rate!" He got into the ring, "Ryuko!"

Satuski looked even more amused. However, Ryuko's reaction was a bit more shocked, with slight annoyance.

"Doctor!" Ryuko yelled, "What are you doing here!"

"Ryuko! You're-" However, the Doctor was cut off by a voice from the uniform. Yes, the Doctor was shocked...a little bit.

"_**Ryuko," **_A calm voice said from within, **_"You're losing too much blood." _**The Doctor blinked. It was impossible...but then again. He was used to the impossible.

* * *

**A/N: (Faints) I'm done... Also, today's my birthday, so... yay. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **


End file.
